


Restraint

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Draco Malfoy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “You enjoy this, don’t you? Enjoy knowing that I can do whatever I please.”





	

 

“Hands and knees,” Severus commands, once the last of Draco’s clothing is shed. “Face the headboard.”

Draco obeys without comment. He takes the position above the sheets, letting his chin rest against his chest as he waits for Severus to speak, to tell him what to do next.

The words never come. Rather, he hears Severus shuffle behind him, still fully clothed, until he stands at his side. Draco doesn’t look up to see what he’s doing, just waits patiently while excitement and apprehension coil in his stomach.

Severus grabs the wrist of one hand and moves it to press against the tip of their headboard, murmuring words Draco can’t quite make out. He doesn’t need to, though; the feel of smooth fabric against his skin is enough for him to know what the other man is doing, and he squirms slightly, excited.

Severus places a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing his torso to lie flush against the mattress before tying the other hand. He’s hit with a slight pain almost instantly, his shoulders aching at the mere thought of maintaining the position, but Draco doesn’t complain.

The pain, after all, is half the fun.

“Good boy,” Severus murmurs, letting a hand brush down Draco’s back absentmindedly.

Draco sighs softly at the words, his body flushing with even the slightest of praise. He squirms against the sheets once more, trying to get as comfortable as he can, and waits. There’s another moment of rustling before the mattress finally dips, and Draco feels the weight of Severus behind him.

The older man takes a moment to merely look at him; examine him. His eyes trail over the smaller body, the pale skin, already covered in a light sheen of sweat. Draco feels the gaze on him, thinks the sensation he experiences must be similar to that of an animal on display.

It’s oddly erotic.

“You enjoy this, don’t you?” Severus asks, voice somehow filling the room despite its low volume. The words wash over Draco’s body; make the tiny hairs on his neck stand at attention, make his fingers flex with the wish to steady himself.

“Enjoy being restrained...” Severus continues, letting his hands ghost the boy’s skin. “Knowing that I can do whatever I please,” he murmurs, long fingers trailing slowly down Draco’s skin until hands rest at the small of his back. “Take whatever I want.”

Draco trembles under his touch, whimpering, and Severus allows himself a smile. It’s only there a moment, however, as the next second his hand is lifted briefly before coming down on Draco’s cheek. It makes the boy jump; soft groan of pain escaping him as the unexpected movement worsens the strain of his shoulders.

“I asked you a question, Draco.”

Draco presses his forehead to the pillows, blinking through the pleasure of being hit to try and recall the question. “Yes,” he answers eventually. “ _Yes_ , sir. I—I love—”

“Good,” is all Severus says, and then fingers are prodding at Draco’s hole, and whatever the boy had planned on saying is lost in a string of groans.

Severus prepares him slowly, slick fingers stretching him wide, pressing against his prostate and drawing long, pathetic moans from Draco’s throat. Draco rocks back against the familiar hand as much as his restraints allow him, not bothering to hide how his body reacts to the other man’s touch.

Besides, he knows how much Severus loves to hear him; to know the effect he has on him.

It feels like hours pass between them before Severus removes his fingers, and Draco whines at the loss. Behind him, the other man chuckles, fingers kneading the flesh of Draco’s ass as he murmurs, “Always so greedy.”

Draco whines again, as if to prove the statement. “Please,” he says, voice muffled from where his mouth presses against the sheets.

“Brat,” Severus states, though his voice is filled with a fondness that was only ever addressed to Draco.

Draco smiles, despite Severus being unable to see it. His back aches, the sharp pain in his shoulders growing with each second he stays in place, but he doesn’t dare move. Not unless Severus tells him to.

The bed shifts again as Severus moves closer. Draco trembles in anticipation as he hears the sound of a zipper being undone, feels the rough fabric of Snape’s pants press against his thighs. He loves when Severus fucks him clothed – loves the scratch of the cloth, loves the way it increases that feel of submission; loves knowing that he was laid completely bare, at the mercy of whatever Severus saw fit.

Quiet sighs of pleasure escape Draco’s mouth at the first feel of Severus’ cock against his arse, the noises turning into a louder, longer moan as the man enters him in one swift thrust. The stretch is as wonderful as it always is; the almost painful pleasure of being _full_ prompting drops of pre come to splash his stomach.

Severus allows him a too brief adjustment period before he pulls out and snaps his hips forward again, the roughness of the movement making Draco’s body sway. Deep grunts join Draco’s moans, and the boy is almost surprised to hear the sounds. Severus was always so controlled; quiet even when they did this.

The older man sets a steady pace, hands clutching at Draco’s slim hips with enough force for Draco to _know_ there will be bruises come morning. He doesn’t mind; visible marks of their activities always made him smile. It was a reminder of what they did, what they were – who be belonged to.

His hands clutch at his restraints as Severus fucks him, the movements far from gentle. His whole body moves to the rhythm the man had set, and he can do little but sit there and take it.  That thought was a far more exciting than Draco supposed it should be.

A series of words leave Draco as Severus moves in and out of him; an illegible mix of y _es, please, please, fuck, Sev, fuck_ that goes straight to Severus’ groin. He leans over Draco’s body, one hand reaching for soft blond locks, fingers tangling in the hair, and pulls the boy’s head back harshly.

Draco cries out, the movement making his hands pull against the headboard; his shoulders protesting in pain. Severus wraps an arm around his slim waist, keeping him up, and rubs where he’d pulled at Draco’s hair gently. Somehow, that small motion makes the uncomfortableness of the position worth it.

Severus presses wet kisses to Draco’s neck, working his way up until his mouth hovers over Draco’s ear. His breath tickles the skin, and Draco lets his eyes flutter shut at the sensation.

“Good boy,” Severus says, for the second time that night; his voice barely a whisper. “You’re doing wonderfully, Draco.”

The words make something twist in Draco’s stomach; make a warmth spread through his chest. It leaves him panting, whimpering; his body pushing back against Severus’ as if asking for more.

“Please,” he says again, voice small. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, but it doesn’t matter – he’d take anything.

Severus places another kiss to his neck, teeth nipping the skin playfully, before easing the boy’s body back against the mattress. Draco squirms, tries to get comfortable, though he knows it’s futile.

Severus fucks him in earnest now. Each thrust presses against his prostate; the movement drawing a moan from Draco each time. Draco loses himself in the sensation, mind clouded with enough pleasure that he can barely think. The familiar pressure forms in the pit of his stomach, and he can hear himself beg for release, though he’s unaware of what he’s mumbling.

Slowly, Severus worms a hand to Draco’s cock, fingers curling around him and moving to the same rhythm as the motion of his hips. He pulls once, twice, and then Draco can’t hold back. He comes with a scream, semen covering his stomach, the sheets, Severus’ hand. His body trembles both with pleasure and the strain of keeping himself on his knees. He’s certain he won’t be able to hold it much longer, but luckily he doesn’t have to.

Severus comes mere moment after he does, a low, barely there groan escaping him as he fills Draco with his come. Beneath him, Draco gasps; his body oversensitive though still appreciative.

Draco squirms when the other man pulls out, the empty feeling always uncomfortable at first. Severus pets the small of his back, shushing the quiet whine on Draco’s lips, before he stands. As Severus moves, Draco can feel come trickle from out of him and down his thighs, undoubtedly making a mess. He doesn’t say anything, though, just tilts his head to watch as Severus moves back to his side, wand in hand.

The restraints on his wrists disappear moments later, and Draco’s arms drop instantly. His whole body aches, but he’s sure he’ll be feeling the pain in his shoulder blades for days. Severus presses a hand down on his lower back, urging him to drop against the mattress completely, and Draco obeys. He feels as if he could pass out any second, and hardly notices as Severus leaves momentarily.

His eyes close briefly, but they reopen when he feels the mattress dip. Severus sits on the edge beside him, now dressed in a pair of bottoms, a damp cloth in hand. Slowly, carefully, he turns Draco to his side, cleaning the mess on his stomach before moving to his thighs, and then his ass. Draco hums his appreciation, body filling with familiar warmth.

Once clean, Severus discards the towel. His now free hands move to the joints of Draco’s shoulders, skilled fingers massaging the knots. “Do they hurt?” he murmurs, head tilting to look at Draco’s face.

Draco nods against the pillows, yawning. “’s okay,” he says, smiling as Severus continues to rub at his back. “I like it.”

“Of course you do,” Severus comments, pleased. He continues a moment more, almost putting Draco to sleep, before flipping the boy on his back. He stands, discarding the cloth to their bathroom, before returning with clothes for Draco to wear.

He dresses the boy in underwear and an old shirt of his; Draco’s body bending to the will of his hands easily. “I spoil you,” he says, and Draco gives him a sleepy grin, eyes filled with a mischief that let’s Severus know just how much Draco likes it.

“I’m good to you in return, aren’t I?”

Severus snorts as he settles on the bed, pulling the covers around him and his boy. Draco curls against his side instantly, face resting in the crook of Severus’ neck. “Sometimes.”

“All the time.”

“Occasionally.”

“All the time,” Draco repeats with a smile Severus can feel.

Mouth twitching, he presses his lips to the top of Draco’s forehead. “Usually,” he admits, as they drift off to sleep, intertwined together.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i mean somewhere along the way it became less about bondage and more about softness but whatever hopefully you liked it anyway!!


End file.
